My heart doesn't belong to you
by cookielover123
Summary: Slightly AU. Different pairings. Mainly Serena/Dan Blair/Dan Serena/Chuck Jenny/Nate Shock! Blair likes Dan! Horror! Chuck likes Serena! But whose heart does Dan and Serena's belong to? I suck at summaries but please R&R :
1. Chapter 1

_Blair Waldorf sat in front of her mirror brushing her hair. The wind was strong and she had despite coming home in a car, just the thirty-second walk from the car to her front door had left her hair windswept. "Damn it!" she said as the brush fell out of her hand. She picked it up and continued to brush her hair. She looked back in the mirror and gasped as she saw Dan Humphrey standing in her doorway. _

_Jumping out of her seat, Blair said, "What the hell are you doing here? If you're looking for Serena, she isn't here Humphrey."_

"_Yeah I know she isn't …" Dan started._

"_Oh and why are you creeping around my house and lurking in the shadows?" Blair asked him, trying not to let on that she was a little frazzled at his sudden appearance. "That isn't funny – you scared me half to death!" she exclaimed after walking up to him and hitting him on the arm._

"_Blair I'm sorry I scared you but it's not Serena I want – you are." And before Blair could say anything, Dan moved forward and planted a passionate kiss on her lips._

"So tomorrow yeah?"

Blair shook herself from her daydream. These were occurring more and more and it was starting to freak Blair out. Daydreaming was fine, that wasn't what was scaring her. It was when the dreams started to be about Dan Humphrey did they start to worry Blair. "Sorry what did you say?"

"I said we could go shopping tomorrow. I know I promised I'd go with you tomorrow but I'm studying with Dan today after school." Serena told her. She and Blair were eating their lunch sitting at their normal place at the steps at their high school. There was something about that sentence that Blair really didn't like and it cut in to her stomach like a knife. "Oh erm, yeah. Sure that's fine." She told her best friend, trying to hide her disappointment. However this failed as Serena asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing I'm fine." She lied through a smile.

"You sure? You've been acting weird all day. Actually it's only when I mention Dan. What have you got against him?"

"Firstly, you know exactly what I've got against him. And secondly, you're always with Humphrey, I feel like I don't see you anymore. You're always studying with _him_." Blair said, putting extra emphasis on the last word. "What is it this time Serena? You gotta rehearse a scene from Romeo and Juliet or something?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Come on B, you know we've got a really important Algebra test coming up tomorrow. Tell you what, why don't you join us? We could do with an extra brain and you can get to know Dan a little better and see that he's not as bad as you think he is."

There it was again. That sharp stabbing pain in her stomach when Dan Humphrey's name was mentioned. "What makes you think I want to be a third wheel on your study date with Brooklyn? No thanks, I'm not that desperate to see you." There she was, lying. Secretly Blair had nothing against Dan but as sure as she was sitting there finishing off her sushi was she going to let Serena know that. If she told Serena what she really thought of Dan then there would definitely be a rift between the two friends. Blair looked over at Serena who was looking at her with worried eyes. Sighing, Blair said, "Look, we'll hang out tomorrow ok? We'll go shopping and have a girly afternoon then. Assuming of course you won't be too busy with your boyfriend." Blair added.

Serena snorted at her last sentence. "Ok, I'll definitely see you tomorrow."

"Hey Serena." A voice called out from the crowd by the gate. Both girls looked over and saw Dan looking over. Blair's heart dropped down to the pit of her stomach and refused to believe why. Instead she ignored it and sent Serena away to him.

"Are you sure B?"

"Yes S, I'm sure. Now go before he simultaneously combusts."

Serena laughed. "Ok, I'll talk to you later." She was about to walk off before she added, "Oh and Dan's not my boyfriend, we're just hanging out. For now anyway." She said, walking away still laughing before Blair could say anything else.

Blair's heart dropped even further when she saw the pair of them walk off together to their next class, still refusing the only explanation she could think of for this awkward symptom.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena Van Der Woodsen waved goodbye to Dan and started to walk over to her next class. Although she had asked Blair to join her and Dan later to study, she was relieved when she has said no. At the moment she and Dan were friends but she desperately anted that to change and that meant taking any moment she could to get him on his own to then trick him in to liking him. On the way to the classroom she stopped off at her locker to pick up a textbook. With her face in her locker, she didn't see the dark haired hottie standing behind her. She froze when she felt his breath on the back of his neck and the sound of his incredibly sexy voice – the one that would always make her go weak at the knees.

"All alone I see." The voice repeated seductively.

"Chuck, what did I tell you about doing that?" Serena said as she swung around, almost whipping his face with her long, blonde hair in the process.

"Doing what exactly?"

"Talking to me like that. Like we're all alone."

"Yes I know what you said. I do remember all your rules but guess what? I'm not breaking that rule."

Looking around, Serena realised there was no one in the hallway – they really were all alone. Knowing this was dangerous territory, she closed her locker and attempted to walk away but Chuck stopped her. He pushed her back on to the lockers and forced his weight on top of her gently but hard enough so she couldn't escape. Serena knew where this was going and couldn't afford another opportunity for another teacher to catch her with Chuck Bass. Knowing there was no way out, she just stood there watching him, not quite sure what he wanted although she could probably guess.

Chuck placed his free hand that wasn't balancing himself on the locker, on her cheek and rubbed her lips with her thumb. "How about a quick one?" He suggested, as he placed his lips on hers tracing the outline of her lips with his tongue. She returned the kiss and it only took her a few seconds to get completely lost in it and lose her focus. She had put so much in to that one kiss that she hadn't noticed someone walk round the corner and take a picture of the two of them making out against the lockers.

It wasn't until she felt Chucks hand start to wander up her thigh did she push him off.

"Chuck not here. Later." She managed to get out before scurrying off towards her lesson, which she was now late for.

As Serena hurried down the hallway she began thinking back to the first time she had sex with Chuck Bass. It was a drunken night that she thought she would forget but as it happened she didn't. Or more like couldn't. That one night turned in two, then three and then before she knew it, it had turned in to a regular thing. What she thought was just sex turned in to something more. It had turned in to comfort, something she had desperately needed since that first night.

As she walked round the corner she thought about Dan. She knew that if she wanted anything to happen with him, she needed to end things with Chuck before Dan found out because the last thing she wanted was to hurt Dan, or anyone for that matter. Although the sex with Chuck was amazing, that's all it was. Just sex. There were no feelings involved and that's what she craved the most. Ending things with Chuck would be the easy part – staying away she felt would be problematic. She told Chuck later so until she and Dan was a definite item, she made a decision there and then to continue with Chuck until further notice.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this story is based on Dan and Blair's relationship but also covers everyone else and each chapter is from a different character's POV

**­­­­­­­­­_____________________________________________________________________**

The bell rang to indicate the end of class and Dan Humphrey couldn't be happier to get out of there and away from the rich snobs that he calls classmates, and that's using the term lightly. Walking down the hall to the meeting place he and Serena had agreed to meet at – her locker. Walking round the corner he stopped in his tracks and stared at the sight before him. Serena was at her locker talking with Blair. She was so hot when she smiled. Her natural beauty seemed to sparkle that little bit more than usual when she laughed. He and Serena were meant to be studying for their algebra test but he had no idea how he was meant to concentrate that evening. All he would think about is her smile, the sound of her laugh and the way her hair shines in the light. Just seeing Blair Waldorf everyday was worth coming to this hellhole. Walking over to the girls, he overheard Blair saying she needed help with an English assignment that was due in next week and she hadn't even started despite the 4,000-word limit. However, he wasn't entirely sure how she would react to him offering his services to help with her homework. She would probably have a go at him for eavesdropping on her and Serena's conversation. Pondering on whether he should or not, he approached the two chatty girls.

"Hey Serena, Blair."

"Dan. Humphrey." The girls said simultaneously.

"Oh my gosh, Dan, will you tell Blair that she needs to do her English assignment within the next few days and get an A if she wants to go to Yale?" Serena asked.

Dan hesitated. He wasn't sure how she was going to react hearing that from him. "Erm yeah, Blair you really need to get it done and soon."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Yeah I would get it done I just hate The Tempest. I don't understand it."

"Well I can help you tomorrow if you want."

Serena's face fell as Blair's lit up. "Oh yes thank you! That would be great!" she exclaimed with the utmost sincerity in her voice.

"You can't tomorrow, we have plans to go shopping remember?" Serena reminded Blair.

"Whilst that's true, I think you'll find that work comes first otherwise we would be going shopping today rather than tomorrow. Isn't that why you ditched me today?"

"Blair it's different ok? My test is tomorrow, you've got another week before you gotta hand in that assignment."

"Yes but you forget that I've got 4,000 words to write and I have no idea what I'm writing about. So Dan tomorrow?"

Dan was looking from the blonde to the brunette, terrified of what might happen if he were to say yes, which his head was screaming at him to do. "Uh yeah, sure. If that's what you want …"

"Great! I'll ring you in the morning. See you later. Bye S." Blair answered before walking off in the direction of the exit.

Serena sighed which didn't go unnoticed by Dan. "You ready to go?" he asked her.

Serena didn't want to let Blair get her down so she just nodded. "Yeah sure. Come on then."

They walked down the hallway where she saw Jenny talking in a corner with a guy. Not just any guy. After a closer look that guy was Nate Archibald. Whilst he and Nate were friends, he didn't like the way he was looking at his little sister or how his little sister was looking at Nate. As Dan was about to go over there to see what was going on, Nate walked off, leaving Jenny with a massive smile on her face. As she turned around she saw Dan with furrowed eyes staring at her. Replacing the smile with a guilty look on her face, she turned around and scurried off in the same direction as where Nate went which in Dan's mind only meant one thing. He was about to run off to catch up with her when Serena stopped him. "Dan are you coming now or not?" she called after him. Unsure of whom he should have run after, he made the decision to go after Serena and figured he could ask her about it at home.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny watched Nate Archibald walk away and in to the nearest classroom. He had told her to wait a couple of minutes before doing the same thing. What he had planed she didn't know but was could not wait to find out. Smiling from ear to ear she turned round and came face to face with her older and, when it suited him, protective brother. Her smile soon faded and turned to guilt however when she saw the look on his face. She hadn't done anything wrong but she knew that he couldn't have been happy if he saw her talking to an older guy, especially if that older guy is the same age as Dan, regardless if it was only a couple of years. Not wanting to keep Nate waiting she hurried off to the classroom Nate had disappeared in to. She figured he'd have a lot of questions for her so she'd answer them all at home. She approached the door, made sure no one else was looking, opened the door and walked in.

"Did anyone see you come in here?" asked a hushed voice.

"Err I don't think so. Why does it matter?" Jenny asked.

"Well you said you didn't want Dan to find out." Nate told her.

"Oh well he left with Serena. I saw them walk off together before I came in here. So don't worry the coast is clear."

"What about anyone else?"

"Who really cares if anyone else saw?" Jenny exclaimed a little bit infuriated that he cared so much about whether anyone saw her walk in to the same classroom as him. After all, he was more than happy to flirt with her in the corner of the school. Anybody could have seen that, it wasn't as if the halls were empty, everyone was leaving to go home. When Jenny pointed that out Nate just went red and started mumbling something bout it getting back to Dan.

Jenny just rolled her eyes. "Nathaniel Archibald I really couldn't give a damn about whether someone with no life whatsoever tells Dan they saw us talking in the middle of a school hall where we are likely to bump in to each other. It could have been about anything so will you just chill out."

Nate looked at her pathetically. "I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"Yeah right. You mean you're more worried about where your balls are going to end up after Dan's reaction to seeing us kiss the first time." At the sight of Nate's eyes widen Jenny just laughed. "Don't worry he really couldn't hurt a fly."

"I still wouldn't put it past him."

Jenny shook her head. "So is there a reason why you wanted me to join you secretly in this classroom or can I go?" She was tired of having this conversation with Nate. She didn't really want to leave and she had hoped Nate didn't want her to leave either but she was fed up of waiting for something to happen.

This took Nate back a bit. "Ok, I'm sorry. Course I wanted you to meet me in here for a reason."

"Ok well are you going to tell me? Cos we've been in here for 10 minutes already and we haven't really gotten anywhere very fast."

Nate laughed at her last statement. "Oh really? Did you have anything in mind?"

Jenny's face went pink. "Erm, well … nothing… I – I just – just thought…" Jenny stuttered.

"You just thought what?" Nate asked her. He was getting dangerously close to Jenny which both terrified and excited her at the same time.

"I just thought that, erm, you wanted to – to tell – tell me something." This is so embarrassing; I can't even talk properly let alone make any sense. Jenny thought to herself. Then she realised that the incredibly hot older guy was moving even closer to her. Any closer and she would be backed against the wall … which was too late.

"And what did I want to tell you?" Nate asked her. He had Jenny against the wall of the classroom and was stroking her cheek.

"You tell me." She answered back, finally getting her voice back and well aware of his hand on her face.

Nate smirked and without another word he leaned his head in nearer to Jenny who did the same thing. Their lips just touched when Nate suddenly pulled back and said, "Wait did you say Dan and Serena left together?"

Jenny groaned. "Yes Nate I did. Keep up will you?"

"Sorry it's just … do you know where they were going?"

"No, why would I? Dan's a big boy; he can do what he wants. I'm pretty sure he won't appreciate his little sister checking up on him."

"Ok but do you know if anything's going on between them?"

"No why would I?" Jenny questioned. Then it suddenly hit her like a yellow cab in the middle of Times Square. "Nate, do you still like her? Serena I mean."

Nate shook his head vigorously. "No not at all but I know someone who does and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't appreciate the knowledge of Dan and Serena leaving school together."

"Ok fine whatever. How about you don't tell him then." Jenny suggested. "Kiss me instead." She said out loud by mistake. Her face scrunched up with the blatant slip of the tongue, praying that Nate hadn't heard her.

"Oh you know he'll find out." _So far so good …_ "He always finds out about that sort of thing. One photo on Gossip Girl … Wait what did you say?" _Shit!_

"What? I didn't say anything." She stated innocently.

Nate grinned at her knowing full well what she said. Rather than pushing the matter, he leant in and their lips touched. He kissed her tenderly opening her mouth with her tongue only slightly so he could get in. It finished as quickly as it had started but for Jenny it seemed like forever and that's how she liked it. Something so small, she could get totally lost in. "Is that better?" Nate asked her, cheekily.

Jenny could do nothing but nod her head and slowly open her eyes due to the after shock of what just happened. Nate laughed at her and said, "Come on, I'll hale you a cab home." He took her hand and led her outside where Nate told her everything he knew about the guy who liked her and who it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Blair sat in her room staring in to space. She had images of Dan and Serena rolling around his bed and she hated it. She wanted to ring Serena up with some crazy emergency but she knew that Serena would never forgive her for ruining something as important as a study date with Dan Humphrey. The images of the two of them rolling around together were still printed vividly in her mind when Chuck Bass walked in through the elevator doors. She soon forgot about Serena and Dan as she had a bone to pick with Chuck.

"Thanks for coming here Chuck." Blair smiled sweetly at him.

"What's this about Waldorf? I'm a busy guy you know?"

Blair smirked. "Yes I'm well aware of just how busy you've been Chuck." She picked up her phone and threw at him. "Care to explain this?"

Chuck stared at it in disbelief. "Where did you get this?"

"You've really got to be more careful Chuck, anyone could have seen that. Just be grateful that it was be and not Headmistress."

Chuck stayed silent although his eyes were saying everything. Blair could tell he was already devising a plan. Eventually he asked, "Has Serena seen this?"

"No. I was going to question her about it later today but she went off with Humphrey to "study"."

Chuck's eyes that were looking at Blair's phone shot up suddenly at her last statement. "What? Serena doesn't study, everyone knows that."

Blair gave him a knowing look and tried, unsuccessfully, to hide the hurt and disappointment in her face.

Chuck looked at her with the same face and the two of them just stared at each other until the realisation of how the other felt kicked in.

"Wait, you … really?!" they both said to each other simultaneously.

"Okay, Bass, spill!" Blair demanded.

"I'm not saying anything. Humphrey, Blair? Really? Honestly I expected higher from you. Serena's always had that rebellious side to her, but you, no I never would have expected you to be the same."

"Shut up Chuck, he's not that bad."

"I don't know what to say anymore. You've disappointed me Waldorf."

Blair rolled her eyes. "I really thought Serena really hit a low when she was hitting it off with that druggy last year but now I've seen this - " She pointed to her phone. "Now she really has hit a big low. In the middle of the school hall, Chuck? I mean I suppose it could have been a lot worse, I mean you could have fucked her in the cafeteria, at least people don't eat up against their lockers."

"Let me stop you right there. I didn't fuck her then, okay? What you saw was all it was all right? Nothing more, nothing less."

"Right, ok." She said with a slight sarcastic tone.

Chuck looked down at Blair's phone. "What are you planning on doing with this?"

"Well show it to Serena to knock some sense in to her, then, I dunno, keep it, delete it, I haven't quite decided."

"Do you reckon Humphrey likes our blonde bombshell?"

Blair looked at Chuck suspiciously. "Well duh. I'm pretty sure the whole male population has or does like her. Why do you ask?"

Chuck had got his phone out and was sending the picture from Blair's phone to his. "No reason." Was all he said before looking up at Blair. "Do you actually like him?"

Blair looked away embarrassed. "Thought as much. I understand why you'd be embarrassed but by tonight, there will be no Dan and Serena." Chuck pressed some buttons on Blair's phone and deleted the picture. "Just making sure you don't show this to Serena. No one else sees this, you understand?"

Blair just nodded. She didn't want to fight this with Chuck but she did want to know what he had planned. Before she could ask him, he had turned away and walked out and in to the elevator doors. Blair slumped back on her bed. That conversation with Chuck couldn't have gone more wrong. Whilst she wanted to have one over Chuck, it completely turned the other way. Now Chuck knew she secretly like Dan, she worried about whether it would remain a secret. She hated this not knowing and whilst she and Chuck were two of a kind when it came to plotting against someone, she wouldn't put it past him to out her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Dan and Serena were lying on the floor on top of the papers for algebra, giggling like little schoolgirls. They were lying there looking at each other when Serena decided to make a move and close in on Dan. Their lips touched and they were tenderly kissing when Serena tried to make it more passionate. That's when Dan stopped her. "Serena I can't do this, it's not right."

"_Why not? You're single, I'm single, there's nothing stopping us."_

"Yes there is. I like someone else. I like Blair." Dan told her, getting and leaving her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Blair sighed. She could only hope that's what happened but she knew the likelihood was nil.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're late!" Chuck barked at Nate as he walked in to his suit. Chuck had called Nate the second he left Blair's and demanded that Nate met him in his suit. That was an hour ago. "Where've you been?"

"I've been busy. I've been hanging out with-" Nate started but didn't get a chance to finish as Chuck interrupted him, which he was secretly relieved by. He didn't really know how to tell him he was secretly seeing Jenny Humphrey.

"Yeah I don't care. What matters is that you're here now. We need to chat."

"Sorry honey, did I do something wrong?" Nate said, in a sarcastic tone.

"This isn't the time for your jokes Nathaniel. We have a problem."

"We do? Wait, is this about you sleeping with Serena?" Nate questioned. When Chuck remained silent, Nate replied, "I'll take that as yes. Oh god you haven't knocked her up have you?!"

"No! It's worse than that!"

"What could be worse than getting a girl you're "secretly" sleeping with, pregnant?"

"Why do you say it like that?" he asked Nate, who simply rolled his eyes. Chuck sighed. He wasn't one to talk about feelings, nothing but feelings, but desperate times … "It's worse cause I – I-" He couldn't say it - it just wouldn't come out.

"You what? Caught something off her? Please tell me you didn't pass an STI on to her." Nate begged, taking a sip of the drink he was now pouring.

"No! It's nothing like that! I like her okay! I always have."

At Chuck's confession he spat his drink out due to the burst of laughter that was lingering in the back of his throat. "Sorry dude couldn't help it." He said between splutters of laughter.

Chuck looked at him through slits. He couldn't believe his best friend was laughing at him for telling him how he felt. Having said it out loud, it did sound ridiculous coming from him but it was true. "Well I'm glad I can provide you with entertainment for the evening. Maybe when you've stopped laughing you can actually be serious for a minute."

"Ok, I'm sorry. Do you know how she feels about you?"

Chuck said nothing. He never actually asked her but their little arrangement was meant to be on the down low. No one other than Nate knew about it but only because Chuck was the only one who knew Serena and Nate had slept together when he and Blair were a couple and Chuck didn't tell a soul; now it was Nate's turn to return the favour. Serena sleeping with Nate was part of the reason why they started sleeping together in the first place. There were no feelings on her part from the start and she made that perfectly clear. However that was a couple of years ago and she did come back for more when she returned from boarding school. Maybe she felt differently now …

"Chuck? You want to answer me?" Nate asked moving his finger in front of Chuck's eyes, trying to get a reaction.

"Oh erm, no. I don't know how she feels." Chuck responded.

"Maybe you should tell her how you feel and then you'll know. Oh and I'll do it quickly." Nate warned him.

"If you're talking about Humphrey then yeah, I know about him. That's why I've come up with a plan to get rid of him."

"Oh yeah? How are you going to do that? Unless you're going to out you and Serena sleeping together."

"You know me oh too well, Nathaniel." Chuck smirked, pressing send on his phone.

Right on cue, Nate's phone beeped and he got a message from Gossip Girl. Nate looked up from his phone and over at Chuck in shock. "Serena is going to kill you."

There on the screen was a picture of Serena up against her locker with Chuck's mouth hers and his hands wondering up around her ass. Underneath the picture were the dreaded words.

Spotted: Serena Van Der Woodsen and Chuck Bass making out in a so-called empty hallway. Looks like these two need to be more careful to keep their dirty little secret, a secret.


	7. Chapter 7

When Serena's phone beeped and saw the message from Gossip Girl, she gasped.

"What's up?" Dan asked her.

"What? Oh erm, nothing, nothing's wrong." Serena gabbled. "Ok let's continue, I still don't get this."

Dan looked at her curiously. "Serena we've been over this five times already and you got it straight away so let's put this away and you can tell me what's bothering you."

Serena smiled weakly. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." she said as Dan switched his phone on. "What are you doing that for?" Knowing full well that he'll receive the picture from Gossip Girl just like everyone else. Right on cue his phone beeped and Dan just stared at it, blank. Serena wasn't sure how he was going to react and didn't want to stay to find out. She stood up and just legged it out of there. She ran out of his room and out of the loft, despite Dan calling her back. She got back to the city in record time and made her way to Chuck's suit. She ran up to the door and started banging on the door, regardless of the time and the people behind all the other doors.

"Ah Serena, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Chuck said as he opened the door to the fuming blonde.

Without saying a word, her right hand came swinging his way and landed straight on the side of Chuck's face.

He put his hand up to his red cheek. "Okay, I won't lie, that did hurt – a lot. Are you going to tell me why you did that?"

"Oh I don't know, why don't we check Gossip Girl and find out!" she yelled at him.

Chuck looked at her like she was mad. "Why would they know?"

Serena gave him a look that said you-had-best-cooperate-unless-you-want-a-black-eye. She stepped up to him raised her hand but instead of hitting him again she grabbed his phone. "I don't know but then how would they know about this!" she screamed at him, shoving the picture of the two of the on Gossip Girl.

"I have no idea how that got on that."

"This was meant to be secret, Chuck! No' one was meant to know about you and me and now the whole school knows! Including Dan!"

"Ah yes. Daniel Humphrey. How did he take it, knowing his girlfriend is screwing another guy?" Chuck asked, a little too coolly and with a hint of glee in his eyes, which went unnoticed by Serena.

"Firstly, I don't know because I left as soon as he saw it and secondly he's not my boyfriend but he will never will be now because he thinks I'm screwing you!" she shouted putting extra emphasis on the words screwing you.

"Well I'd hate to break it to you but you are screwing me, you have been screwing me since before you left for boarding school."

"That's not the point! The point is that no' one was meant to know about this. Oh and just so you know, I was going to end it with you today." She said with a smirk.

Chuck called her bluff. "Were you really? Well go on then, it's still today isn't it? There's nothing stopping you from ending it now."

Serena said nothing and looked down. She had considered ending it with Chuck but that was only when she thought she had a chance with Dan. Now he had seen that picture, she knew that no way was he going to want be with her. Who would want Chuck Bass's sloppy seconds?

"That's what I thought." Chuck said smugly and sat down on the couch, pulling her down with her. "So what if everyone knows anyway? Surely it means we can be more public without the worry of anyone catching us out."

Serena didn't know if she should be more stunned that he actually said that or frustrated that he actually said that. She jumped up from where she was sitting and said calmly, "Have you not listened to anything I've said Chuck? There's a reason why we had our arrangement secret. I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW!" she said yelling the last sentence.

At this Chuck got annoyed, got up and walked over to Serena, backing her up against the wall. "I helped you out Serena. Remember why you came to me in the first place? If it wasn't for Georg-" he said but got interrupted as Serena shouted in his face. "Don't you dare say her name!" and tried to slap him again only this time Chuck was prepared and caught her by the wrist. When she tried with the other hand, Chuck did the same thing and held them above her head, against the wall and then kissed her on her lips. At the instant contact, Serena opened her mouth to let Chuck's tongue go exploring. It was only for a short time and when they came up for breath, Chuck said with a smirk "You really need to calm down. Actually, I'd rather you didn't – I like you when you get fired up like this." which was received by Serena trying to kick his shins but Chuck was too quick and spread his legs out the way which was stupid as Serena's foot came swing towards his manhood. Wincing, he quickly let go of her hands, which went straight to his injured friend. He collapsed on the floor in pain. "It's okay, I never wanted kids anyway." He managed to splutter out.

Serena sighed. "I'm sorry I had to hurt you Chuck but you gave me no choice." She stated and walked towards the door to leave.

"What? No ice? You make me infertile and don't even have the decency to get me ice?" Chuck said, stopping Serena in her tracks.

She walked over to the freezer to get some ice cubes. She got the palate, walked over and emptied it down his boxers. This caused Chucks face to widen and him to yelp out in pain. "Christ Serena! Not only can I not reproduce but I now have frostbite in some very interesting places!"

Serena looked at him rolling around and started to giggle. "I'm sorry, let me help you get them out." She walked over to Chuck whose hand was down his boxers picking out cubes of frozen water.

"Oh hell no! You're not coming anywhere near me!" he exclaimed.

Serena's eyes widened. "Wow, I never thought I'd hear you say that to me or any girl come to that," she teased.

"I know but there's a first time for everything." Chuck smiled at her.

Serena laughed as she sat down next to him. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted, I shouldn't have hurt you like that."

Chuck looked up at her and for the first time didn't feel the need or want to push her down and have sex with her all night like they usually did. Instead he just wanted to stay up all night and just talk to her and that wasn't because little Bass was incapable even though it did play a little part.

Serena looked in to his eyes and saw something she had never seen before. Usually when she looked in to his eyes, she saw lust and desire. This time was different, this was love and affection, something she wasn't used to from anyone, let alone Chuck Bass. She didn't even see it in Dan's eyes that afternoon. When she looked in to Dan's eyes, she could have been his sister for all he cared. At that moment, she realised that when he saw the picture, the blank expression meant that he really didn't care. Whilst this upset her, she found herself looking straight back at Chuck with the same look. What surprised her more was when he took her hand and kissed her gently and tenderly on the lips, something that never occurred between them before. When they pulled apart she smiled when she realised that unbelievably, her heart belonged to Chuck and not Dan. She smiled as Chuck gave her his hand to help her stand up and the smile didn't disappear as they made their way to the bedroom where they had slow, passionate sex that last hours, rather than the rushed, rough sex they usually had.

**A/N: I wasn't actually intending on ending it this way but once I got typing it just sort of flowed. I was going to end it with them having sex but it was going to be completely different to how it turned out. Anyways, let me know what you think and please tell me if you think I made the wrong decision, I can take any criticism but as long as you tell me what I can do to make it better :) **


	8. Chapter 8

It was a Saturday morning and Jenny sat at the kitchen counter tapping her fingers waiting for Dan to leave. Nate was due to arrive in five minutes and Dan was no' where near ready to leave. Jenny prayed that he was going to be late but no such luck when there was a knock at the door and Nate stood there in the doorway when Jenny opened it.

"Hey you!" he greeted her leaning in for a kiss. Jenny however pulled away and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Sorry but Dan's still here." She whispered. "Any chance you can come back in say, ten minutes?"

Nate shook his head. "Don't be stupid. Can I come in? It's quite cold standing out here."

Jenny sighed. "Sure." She stepped back and opened the door wider to let him in. She watched him sit his fine ass down, closed the door and then joined him. They looked at each other and then leaned in together. As their lips touched Dan's voice sounded from his room. "Hey Jenny, what's the time?" They both pulled apart and Nate jumped up with a guilty look on his face as Dan appeared out of his room. "Jenny did you hear me? My watch has stopped working. Oh hey man, didn't hear you come in. Jenny why didn't you tell me Nate was here?"

"Nah, don't worry I just got here." Nate said smiling and trying to give him a look that said I-didn't-just-nearly-kiss-your-little-sister.

"Ye and we just got talking." Jenny responded, giving Nate a look that told him to back her up.

"Er, yeah. So, sorry to hear about the whole Serena thing." Nate told him, changing the subject.

"What Serena thing?"

Nate and Jenny looked at each other. They were sure he had seen it, but then again, Dan had been in a relatively good mood since it was published on Gossip Girl so maybe he hadn't seen it. "Have you not seen the latest on Gossip Girl?" Jenny asked her brother.

"What with Serena and Chuck?" he asked before continuing. "Yeah I saw that. I never would have pictured those two together. He's all dark and twisted and she's, well, not." He said nonchalantly.

"Why are you so cool about this? I thought you liked her." Jenny asked confused.

"Yeah I do but as a friend. She's too …conventional for my liking."

Nate and Jenny laughed. "Too conventional? What's that meant to mean?" Nate asked him.

"She's the girl everyone likes, you know, tall, blonde hair, smart, really sweet, been with half the male population at school. If I'm honest, I'm just not interested in all that."

"Then why were you helping her study for the algebra test last night?" Jenny asked.

"'Cause I'm a nice person. It's like helping you out with your algebra test Jen." He explained as his phone started ringing. "Hello? Oh hey!" he said, his face lighting up when he realised who it was." Erm, yeah sure I can do that … yeah, I'll stop off on the way … no don't be silly … alright, I won't argue with you … ok see you soon Blair, bye." He hung up his phone and put it in his jacket pocket. When he looked up he saw two stunned faces staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Please tell me that wasn't Blair Waldorf, as in his ex girlfriend." Jenny said pointing to Nate, who was chuckling at Jenny's reaction because he didn't really care. It was clear when from his face lit up that he was totally in to her and who was he to stop him. Blair was his ex girlfriend, not his sister. If he was honest he had to be cool with it. After all, he needed Dan to be cool with him dating his sister, he had to do everything he could in order to get Dan's blessing. If being cool about him dating his ex girlfriend then that's a sacrifice he was willing to make.

"Yes it was and I'm running late. Jenny, can you see to Nate? Sorry man but I gotta run. Catch you later?" he said as he ran out the door.

They both stared after him even when the door was closed. "He is totally in to her." Jenny stated. "That must be weird for you."

"Not really. I mean, there are a lot worse guys than Dan, let's be honest."

Jenny nodded. "So, did you hear what he said? He asked me to see to you, so is there anything I can do for you?" Jenny asked, seductively.

Nate grinned. "Well there is one thing you could do …" He picked her up in his arms and kissed her hard on her lips. Jenny instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and Nate carried her to the couch where he threw her down and laid on top of her. He kissed her on the lips again but gently this time and it was Jenny who deepened the kiss. Nate brought his lips to her jaw and down to her neck and collarbone and back up to her lips when they only broke the kiss to remove Jenny's top, which was flung across the room. At the sound of keys rattling outside the front door, Nate jumped off Jenny who grabbed her top and ran as fast as she could to the bathroom before whoever was outside the door could catch them. Nate stood up wiping his mouth before Dan ran through the door. "Sorry I forgot my wallet. Where's Jenny?" he asked as he picked up his wallet from the counter.

"Bathroom." Was all Nate managed to get out. His heart was pounding at the thought that Dan had nearly caught his little sister making out with his friend in the middle of the loft. When his back was turned Nate did a double check to make sure she had definitely taken her top with her. If Dan had seen her top in the middle of the floor he would have definitely become suspicious. Luckily she had.

Dan picked up his wallet and before he left, he said, "Hey, I'm sorry about what happened before. I didn't mean to hit you I was just a bit shocked. Jenny's my little sister and I want to protect her and I'm not saying you'll hurt her or anything, it's just you're a lot more experienced than she is and … look I'm just looking out for her. I'm happy for the two of you to be friends but anything more than that and it's just a bit weird for me."

"I understand. Don't worry; I won't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable." Nate responded but felt incredibly guilty.

"Yeah, I trust you won't. Okay, I gotta go, tell Jenny I'll see her later." He said before leaving.

Nate let out a breath of relief. "Dan's gone Jenny." He called out to her. She opened the door to the bathroom and walked out looking relieved.

"We have to tell him Nate. I can't take this anymore."

He looked at her and whilst he didn't fancy another punch in the face, he knew she was right.


End file.
